This invention relates generally to the field of apparel display devices of the type disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,996 granted Jan. 16, 1973 entitled DISPLAY BELT HANGER. More particularly the invention is directed to an improvement in the device disclosed therein to adapt the same to support belt buckles of other than conventional prong and center bar type buckles.
In recent years, so-called stud and channel type belt buckles have become popular. Such buckles are characterized in the provision of an elongated stud having an enlargement on a free end thereof extending laterally of the plane of a generally planar imperforate buckle body to selectively engage corresponding openings in the strap portion of the belt. While such buckles normally include a wire loop forming a channel to which our previously disclosed belt hanger may be engaged, such engagement permits the stud to remain exposed to possibly mar the outer surface of an adjacent buckle by permitting contact when a plurality of hangers are suspended for display on a common horizontally oriented rod.